The Prom
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: What if Faith showed up at prom instead of Angel? Is she who Buffy really wanted to see? Rated M for the usual good stuff - naughty language and girl on girl lovin'.


**Wrote this a few years ago but never posted it. Not even sure why anymore... guess I was saving it for if there was a lull between stories? Well holy fuck has there been a lull! So here it is... Enjoy ;)**

**xxxxx**

Buffy watched as the couples gently swayed to the soft music playing out on the dance floor, feeling torn. Sure, on the one hand she just saved everyone from the nasty looking demon doggies, but on the other...

"You did good work tonight, Buffy." Giles spoke up, having walked up behind her. She turned to face him, torn away from her thoughts.

"And I got a little toy surprise." She smiled, looking down at the 'award' her fellow students had made for her.

"I had no idea that children... en masse... could be gracious."

"Every now and then people surprise you."

Giles simply looked past her, a knowing smile gracing his face at what he saw.

"Every now and then."

He reached down to take the award as Buffy turned to see what he was looking at.

Faith... _with a single red rose?_

**FPOV**

Okay Faith, it's just for this one night and then you're right back to all the thoughts of tryin' to kill her, so don't get used to it. After all she deserves just one night of happiness, right? 'Cause then I'm gonna rip out her heart and stomp it with those bad ass new boots The Mayor got for me. Graduation day... that's when it's all over.

"Fuck me..." I whisper, all thoughts of death and gore flyin' right outta my head at the first sight of her. Buffy. B. Lookin' so damn gorgeous in that little pink dress that it should be illegal. And she's not with nobody so I guess she didn't bring a date - _Score!_ Now I don't feel like such a pansy for bringin' a flower. Maybe it'll sweeten her up to me a little.

All I can do is stare as she slowly made her way over. I think I'm walkin' too, but it's sorta hard to tell with the whole daze I'm in suddenly. _Why does she always do this shit to me?_

"I never thought you'd come." She seems sorta apprehensive, like she thinks I'm gonna cause some big scene or something. Which is bull crap if ya ask me, I'm in a dress for fuck's sake, like I'm gonna fight in this?

"It's a big night. Didn't wanna miss it." I shrug, hopin' to just shake the feelings she was givin' me away. "It's just for tonight." Dunno who I'm tryin' to convince here, her or me... "It doesn't mean - "

"I know. I mean, I understand." She smiles, all sweet and crap, and fuck me I dunno how I could have possibly brought that outta her.

"You look wicked hot." Just couldn't hold that one in. After all, she does look pretty wicked hot.

"Thanks." She blushes. It's cute as fuck. "You look... I mean, wow. I'm not used to seeing you so dressed up."

"Don't get used to it, girlfriend." She's lookin' at the rose, and as stupid as I feel I know I gotta give it to her. "Uh... It's lame, but... here." I hand it over and she gives me a smile that's so cute I'm seriously this close to switching back to the side of good, just so I can see it more often. But I guess a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right?

"Thank you, it's..." She seems at a loss for words. Fuck, I'm really bein' a wuss tonight, no wonder she's so confused.

"Whatever, it's no big. Figured it's what you're supposed to bring to these things, right?"

"Actually I think that would be a corsage." She giggles. Fucken _giggles_, god I've missed hearing that sound. "But close enough."

By this point I notice her startin' to eye up the dance floor, so what the hell.

"Wanna... y'know, dance or somethin'?" She just looks back over at me all surprised, and since it's takin' way too long for her to respond I know the answer. "Right, someone might see."

"It's not that..."

"It's cool, B. I get it." So I take her hand and instead of leadin' us to the dance floor, I walk us over to a little table all the way to the side of the room where there's a few bowls of punch. Kinda pissed I didn't bring my flask, coulda made this party a fuck of a lot more fun.

"Why did you..." Buffy asks, not lookin' at me, seemed like she's was thinkin' pretty damn hard on what she's gonna say next. "Why are you here?"

"Ouch. That one stings. Want me to leave?" I joke, 'cause it's wicked obvious she's happy I'm here.

"No! I didn't mean that..." And with that she lifts her hand from my hand and up to my arm, like tryin' to hold me in place. I'm kinda flattered. "I just..."

"I don't really know why I came here." Yeah right, I know why I'm here. But how do I say it without freaking her the fuck out? "Guess I just wanted one last night where we're not mortal enemies or whatever, yunno?"

"Yeah." She smiles. Not really a happy smile, but not a sad one either. It's like, what's the word - bittersweet? Sounds 'bout right.

And now things are awkward and crap, so I'm startin' to wonder if maybe things were easier when we were fighting to the death. But it probably wouldn't go over too well if I decided to start kickin' some ass. Besides, there's no mud or jell-o or nothin'.

Guess I'd better do something now. She's kinda lookin' at me weird, or maybe I'm paranoid and it's how she always looks at me.

Anyways it looks like there's nobody near us, or even looking over, they're too wrapped up in their dates, so I guess that's good. Makes things a little less uncomfortable, so B isn't all freaked that someone will see how close we are. And that she still hasn't let go of my hand...

"How have you been?" _Right. That doesn't make you sound like a pussy at all. What does this chick do to me?_

"Not great, but I'll deal. Always do." She tugs me a little closer, and I swear the fuckin' weird ass smile hasn't left her face since I showed up. Kinda fades when I say somethin' depressing, but it hasn't fully left. It's making me feel like crap, 'cause I'm a part of what's makin' her life shitty.

_Wait a second - she tugged me closer?_

I guess my back is to everyone so nobody would be able to tell who I am, and I'm sorta blockin' Buffy off so it would probably be hard to tell who she is. Normally it would piss me off that the only reason she'd get close is 'cause no one could see, but she just looks so goddamn hot right now...

"So..." Oh fuck, I don't know what I was gonna say anymore, she totally just licked her bottom lip. And is she still tuggin' me closer or am I doin' that? 'Cause by now I'm right between her legs and I don't think she woulda done that on purpose.

"I'm glad you came tonight."

"I'm pretty damn happy about it myself at the moment." I grin. _Hell I've waited so long to get this close, how can I not enjoy it? Especially with... FUCK! Is she not wearing underwear or is our slayer connection makin' me feel a fuck of a lot more than I should?_

I decide to test my luck by placing my free hand on one of her legs, right where the dress ends. She doesn't slap me in the face or nothin' so I think it's all good. Time to take things to the next level. I lean in a little more so that our faces are only about an inch apart - and she doesn't back away. _What the fuck? When did she pull the stick outta her ass and decide to start havin' fun?_

"Faith..." She whispers. Doesn't move or nothing, almost like she's all frozen in place.

"Somethin' wrong?" _Oh thank fuck, she shook her head no!_ I lean in just a little bit more, tryin' to keep the look of glee off of my face, 'cause I don't want her knowin' how goddamned happy I am at our current situation. Even though she doesn't exactly seem unhappy about it herself... what in the fuck is going on?

"Kiss me, Faith." She whisper, so quiet I almost didn't even hear it. How I manage to not make my eyes go all bug-eyed is beyond me, but I think I did just make a fuck of a weird noise.

"You... want... huh?" _Nice, Faith. Real nice. Act like a dumbass and scare her off right when she finally starts to respond to your advances._

"I know what's to come. I know tonight is the last... Well, it's my last chance. And honestly, I'm glad I got it."

"Last chance for what, B?"

She's was quiet now, but I guess mind reading must be some kinda new slayer talent I'm just learning about, 'cause it seems like I know exactly what she's thinkin'.

She likes me. She always liked me. But she hates that she does, and doesn't want anyone to find out about it. She's not ready to come to terms with what she's feeling yet, but she knows this is most likely her only and final shot to do anything about what she feels.

Long story short, she wants me, I totes made the right choice to come here tonight, and... Alright, who cares what else. I just want to see how far I can take this before she can't take anymore and runs away, and I'm left to sit and stew in my thoughts. That is _not_ gonna be fun...

"So... You're sure 'bout this." I ask, more a statement than a question. She looks over my shoulder, obviously checkin' to see if anyone was able to see us or anything we were about to do, which damn near made me roll my eyes from frustration, then she nods.

Game on.

I finally just go total balls to the wall and closed the distance between us, the distance that has been around from the very second we met and pissed me the fuck off... Bye bye, distance. Our lips have made a connection, and my whole body is thrummin' with electricity, makin' me all kindsa excited and freaked out at the same time.

_God damn, I am so fucken gone for this girl, it's pathetic. I don't know if I'll be able to stop, even if she does come to her senses and push me away like the piece of garbage I am._

But instead of push me away, she _leans in_ to me and makes a fuckin' sexy as all hell whimperin' sound. I press her harder into the table, to the point that I think it just made a creakin' sound that can't be good, and place my leg right up between her legs. Then she does something that was the surprise of a lifetime...

She grabs my boob.

She _grabs_. My _boob_.

Godmotherfuckendamn where did this version of Buffy Summers come from, and can I keep her for longer than one night?!

"Too far?" She asked between kisses, 'cause I guess I musta flinched or somethin'. Better let her know it was a good flinch.

"Ah, hell no, girlfriend. Just far enough." I grin, goin' for broke and bringin' a hand up to grope her right back.

_FUCK YEAH, I GOT BUFFY BOOB IN MY HAND! This will now always be the hand I get myself off with. Fuckin' hell yeah, man! Am I really gonna score, or is this as far as she'll take it? I need to find out. NOW._

So the hand that's still on her leg slowly begins to inch itself higher, gettin' closer and closer to blondie's glorious treasure chest. And the best part? She doesn't make any move to stop me. If anything, I think she's tryin' to push herself down lower, so my hand gets there faster.

"Faith," she whispers, desperation obvious in her voice. I move away from her mouth to let her speak, kissing and nibblin' at her neck. She leans her face into my hair, obviously makin' sure nobody could see her and figure out who she was. I doubt anyone in the whole place has looked over once since I came in, otherwise she wouldn't be doin' this at all. "Hurry. Before we get caught."

My pussy throbs at her words, makin' me think she does want to take this just as far as I do. But I gotta make sure.

"Before we get caught doin' what, B?" I ask, pullin' back to look her in the eye. "What are you afraid people are gonna see?"

She pauses, and I think for a second I pushed her a bit too far 'cause her free hand comes down to grab at my wrist, the one travelin' up her leg. But then she brings it up higher, until finally she presses my open palm up against her panties. I can feel her heat, and no doubt made some kinda groaning noise.

"Just hurry." She pleads, leanin' in to kiss me again.

I press her harder against the table, until I hear another creak, and begin to slowly rub my hand over her hot pussy, feelin' her get even wetter at my touch.

"This was all you ever wanted from me, wasn't it?" I whisper, the hand that was gropin' her boob movin' down to grab her hips, makin' sure she's secured in place. "All you could ever think about when I was around? My fingers up inside you, fuckin' you, drivin' you crazy..."

It's obvious I found her clit as she starts to grind herself into my hand, a little sigh escaping her. I bring my fingers up to the waist band of her panties, slidin' them under to finally cup her bare pussy, skin to skin.

"I woulda done it, B. Isn't that obvious? I woulda done anything for you..."

I dip my middle finger into her wetness, circling her entrance and teasing her. I can feel her arch up into my hand, and can't help but grin. I literally have the chick of my fantasies right in the palm of my fuckin' hand, and I'm lovin' every second of it.

"I was so scared... I'm still scared..."

"But you're not runnin' away." I whisper.

"That would probably be the right thing to do, wouldn't it? Run away?" She brings her hands down to grab the table below as I start to slowly enter her. Her breathin' really picks up at this point.

"See how much fun it is to do the wrong thing?"

I start to slowly ease my finger in and outta her, and it's easy to tell how fuckin' frustrated she is. Damn is she hot when she's pissed off at me.

"Want, take, have. Right?" She keeps tryin' to get me to go faster, her hips grindin' against my finger. She's gonna have to earn it. "Faith..."

"Tell me how much you want it, B."

She just glares up at me, and continues usin' her hips to try and make me give her more. Each time she does I pull my finger back so she gets nothing. I hear her huff in frustration.

"Faith, please."

"What's that?"

"I... I need you... Just, please." She pleads, lookin' pissed as hell that she had to say any of that, so I figure it's the best I'm gonna get.

I give in, pushin' my finger deep inside of her, makin' her take a sharp intake of breath. Pretty sure I heard the table crack under her hands, and as I glance down I notice splinters and dust and crap, so I know she's totally killin' the table. Fuck yeah I'm good.

I set an easy rhythm, in and out, in and out, my finger mappin' her out and findin' all her sweet spots. I apply just a little bit more pressure, and in no time she's bitin' her lip and quivering at my touch. I bring a leg up to press against my hand, palm against her clit, applyin' even more pressure to each thrust. A moan _finally_ manages to escape her lips, and I swear it sounds just like heaven to me.

"C'mon, B." I whisper, voice no doubt more husky and rough than usual do to lust. "Don't hold out on me. Do you want somebody to see us?" I pick up my pace, and heard more of the table crumble beneath her hands. "Much as I wish this could go on forever, you're gonna have to come quick. Come on. Give me all you got..."

I lean in to lick up her neck, then without warnin' bite down roughly right at her pulse point. I feel her walls contract around my finger, pullin' me in deeper. She groans loudly and slowly, her body shakin', pullin' me tighter up against her. And I swear to fuckin' god, I just came myself from the experience. Makin' Buffy Summers come at my own hand... Dream. Come. Fucking. True. Pun intended.

"God... Faith..." She pants, eyes closed. We're still for a minute or two as I as I let her put herself back together from that massive orgasm. _Fuck yeah, I'm awesome._ Finally she eases back against the table, and I slide my finger out from her. She lets go of the table, and a few chunks come off from it. She glances down and shakes her head, rubbin' her hands off on her dress. "Oops."

"So... what do ya think?" I ask.

"Well, I have to say. That was better than I thought."

"How often did ya think about it?" I grin, wiggling my eyebrows. She just smirks back at me. "Alright, you don't gotta answer that. It's better if I imagine it." I wink, leanin' forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Fuck you, I'm allowed to be gentle sometimes! I just fucked the hell outta this girl, she deserves a little somethin' sweet. But it's all she gets.

"Faith..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She whispers. Before I can respond, she leans in to give me one last kiss. "I'm sorry, I can't... I can't return..."

"Say no more, B. Believe me, this was already more than I could've asked for." I wait for her to fix herself up, pull her dress back down and fix her hair or whatever, glance behind me one last time to make sure nobody's watchin', then take a few steps back. "Aight, well. See ya at graduation." She nods, and without another word I leave.

xxxxx

As I leave the building and walk around the side of the school on my way back to my kick ass loft, I suddenly I come across the only vampire that could possibly make my night any better. He stops and looked me over, surprised.

"Faith?"

Aww, he's in a suit. Bet he wanted to surprise blondie at the Prom and give her a night she'll never forget, didn't he? Too late. I already gave her that.

"What's up, Angel?" I ask, tryin' to hold back a grin. It won't be long before he figures out what happened, I know vamps got a real good sense of smell. I may never wash this hand again, just to taunt the fucker. "Here to see Buffy?"

"I'm guessing that's what brought you here as well." He frowns, takin' a step closer. "If you touched her..."

No, I'm not gonna say nothin'. That would be way too easy.

"Don't get yourself all worked up. I didn't crash the party to do some crazy evil deeds and ruin everyone's night." I mock, holdin' up my hands in defense. That's when he did it - his nose twitched, and the most hilarious fuckin' expression came across his face.

"You..."

Ahhh that's enough for one night. Might as well ease off so he doesn't attack me, 'cause that'd ruin my plans of goin' back to my place to fuck myself like crazy with the hand that's still got Buffy come on it.

"Look, I gotta bounce. Big night planned, things to do, people to kill... I'll see ya at graduation."

As I walk away I turned to face him, made sure he saw me, and bring the fingers that were inside of Buffy just two minutes ago up into my mouth, unable to stop the grin that crosses my face. I'm the cat that ate the fuckin' canary.

The End


End file.
